Quake
Daisy Johnson is a Marvel Comics character best known as the superheroine Quake. She appears in [[Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.|''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.]], initially known as '''Skye'. She is portrayed by Chloe Bennet. Quake also appears in ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'', voiced by Lacey Chabert. Background Personality Daisy can be bubbly and goofy, though also warm, edgy and witty. She is readily able to hold her own in any situation. She has also been shown to be very cool in a harsh situation, and able to talk people out of dangerous situations. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Little is known about her past, but when Skye was an infant, her parents ravaged a village in Hunan province. A group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents found her and classified her as an 0-8-4. Skye became an orphan and got sent to St. Agnes orphanage by the S.H.I.E.L.D. group. She was named Mary Sue Poots. She got renamed to Skye. She wanted to find the truth about her parents so much, she joined the Rising Tide with help from Miles Lydon. She spent two years in her van to hack details about S.H.I.E.L.D. until she got captured. She later joined S.H.I.E.L.D. after tranquilizing Michael Peterson. Skye went on a mission on Malta about finding Franklin Hall from Ian Quinn. One day, while finding Centipede, Skye was found by Miles Lydon. As a result, Skye got a deadly consequence: a Tracking Bracelet which disables her from using electronics. When Coulson got captured and overlooked the truth about his revival, Skye saved him. As a result, the Tracking Bracelet got deactivated. Later, Coulson told Skye the truth about her parents and her status as an 0-8-4. On a mission at Italy, Skye came across Ian Quinn and Michael Peterson who later became Deathlok. Ian Quinn shot Skye twice at the stomach. Skye was found by Coulson's team for recovery. At the Guest House, the team found GH.325, the drug that saved Coulson's life. The drug has been used on Skye, which helped her recover. After Sif and Lorelei appear, Coulson tells Skye that the drug they used came from a blue alien. Skye realizes that she and Coulson must find out why Coulson was revived. On a secret phone line, Melinda May says to Nick Fury that "Coulson knows" about the truth. Skye later became a Clearance Level 1 agent until HYDRA exposed their infiltration. In "Shadows", Coulson sends her to talk with Ward because he just wants to talk to her. Ward tells her how he tried to commit suicide when Skye is about to leave, Ward decides to tell her the story of Creel. Later, Skye and Agent May help to capture Absorbing Man. Skye was part of the group that infiltrated a military base to get Quinjet and the Obelisk, finally the group could only get the Quinjet. In "A Fractured House", Skye with Jemma are watching Ward, who was exercising. They are curious because Ward has no way to know the time. Later, Skye and Ward talk but are interrupted by Coulson. When Coulson was talking with Christian Ward, she and Ward talks about Skye's father. Ward tells Skye how her father killed several HYDRA agents only to protect her. It was later revealed that she has Inhuman heritage, and was exposed to a Terrigen bomb, which unlocked her Earth-Quake powers. In "Love in the time of HYDRA", After obtaining new powers, Skye could not control them, which caused her to hurt herself. Coulson then took her to a cabin where she managed to calm down, and avoid from hurting herself. He promised to return in a couple of days, though she did not believe him. As she was bored inside the cabin, Skye began to investigate and found a punch in the Vibranium's wall. She was visited by Gordon, who told her he could take her to a place where she learn to use her powers. Later Skye was chased by Bobbi Morse and Agent Tomas Calderon, as they had cornered her shed used her powers against them. Scared, she called Gordon to take her away from there. After being rescued by Gordon, Skye began practicing how to control her powers, first she was trained by Lincoln Campbell, who explained the work of her powers. Soon after, Jiaying took care of train her, during training she told Skye the story of Eva Belyakov and daughter. As she felt bad for not knowing the day of her birthday, Jiaying confessed that she was her mother. Later that night, Skye had dinner with her parents Cal and Jiaying. When Skye learned that Jiaying not allow Cal to stay in Afterlife, she asked her not to do it because he could get very angry about that. Skye could not convince her mother, she then decided to go with his father to soften the blow. During the "date", Zabo revealed his real name and his old life before he met Jiaying. Later, as HYDRA had taken the building, Gordon took her back to Afterlife. They returned to Afterlife, Skye noticed that Lincoln was still in the building and asked Gordon to go for him. Gordon returned seconds later and informed her that Lincoln had been captured by HYDRA. She asked him to return but he refused because he barely survived his encounter with HYDRA. Skye returned to the "outside world" for an advice of Raina. Later, she along with her friends and Ward broke into the HYDRA Artic Research Base and rescued Deathlok and Lincoln Campbell. Other appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Quake first appears jogging in Central Park and came upon Griffin. She scared him off with her powers. She was present when Tony was taken by Furyexplaining the Skrull infultration. She later stood along with Nick Fury watching the four remaining Avengers at the Avengers Mansion, waiting for the Skrull imposter to reveal himself. During the invasion, Daisy was with Fury and Natasha, trying to discover who was a Skrull, but is quickly knocked unconscious by Queen Veranke, who had been posing as the captive Mockingbird. Quake appeared as one of the many heroes gathered by Captain America to stop Galactus. She formed a team with Cap, Spider-Man, Iron Fist and War Machine. She played a pivotal role in defeating Terrax, one of Galactus' Heralds. After Cap and Iron Fist destroyed him, she and War Machine use sonic booms and missiles to destroy the heralds tower. Gallery Trivia *According to Maurissa Tancharoen, the show's producer, this version of Daisy Johnson is an Inhuman. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Agents Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Adults Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Rising Tide members Category:Lovers Category:Geniuses Category:Tritagonists Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Mutants Category:Comic characters